Randy Goode
Willard Goode, father Unnamed mother Holly, coworker |status = Deceased |cod = Knocked off a cliff by Primal Wu |job = Hotel Waiter |season6 = X }} Randy Goode was a Cupiditas who appeared in . Appearances At the Columbia Gorge Hotel, Randy recognized Nick as the detective who had put his father, Willard Goode, in jail. After helping them get to their rooms by operating an old-fashioned elevator for them, he called his mother and told her to get his father to call him from prison because he'd just seen Nick. As Nick and his friends had some drinks before dinner, Randy worked close by. His father then called him, and he told him about seeing Nick come into the hotel with some friends. Randy told his father he was going to make Nick pay, his eyes woging as he elaborated that he'd use the Amor de Infierno and triple the dosage. Willard told Randy to call him when Nick was dead, and Randy replied that he'd call him back when Nick and all his friends were dead. He then went into each of the gang's rooms and took some of their hair, placing it in clear plastic bags that were each individually numbered. Randy continued concocting the Amor de Infierno potion, pouring a glass of wine for each of Nick and his friends, before woging and spitting into each wine glass, additionally placing some hair he'd collected into a specific glass, causing it briefly to change color. As he got ready to serve the wine, he nearly spilled the drinks when he ran into a coworker, Holly, whose hair fell into a wine glass that she caught. Randy then served the drinks to Nick and the rest of the gang, telling them it was compliments of the hotel for Monroe's birthday. Rosalee refused to drink, however, telling Randy that she was pregnant, so Hank took her drink instead, in which, unbeknownst to Hank, Randy had placed some of Hank's hair. Randy watched as everyone started having the drinks and said to himself, "Enjoy it while you can, Burkhardt." The next day, Randy gleefully watched as his love potion took effect on Monroe, who pursued Eve, Nick, who pursued Rosalee, and Wu, who pursued Holly. As Wu was clearly becoming distraught over Holly rejecting him, Randy said, "That's right. You'll die without her." As he watched Wu going after Holly again, Rosalee confronted him, identifying him as the one responsible for making the Amor de Infierno and serving it to everyone the night before. At first, Randy tried to act like he didn't know what she was talking about, but when Rosalee mentioned the potion specifically by name, he asked her what she knew about that. Rosalee then yelled at him to make it stop and slapped him. Randy woged in response and told Rosalee that all her friends were going to die, and Rosalee countered, "Unless you die first," before woging into her Fuchsbau form. Randy then ran away towards Holly and Wu as Rosalee followed in pursuit, but Randy got to Holly first, literally holding her hostage. He warned Rosalee that he'd kill Holly if she came any closer, and Rosalee asked why he was doing this, to which he explained his connection with Nick and how he was responsible for putting his father in prison. Randy told Rosalee that Nick and the rest of the gang were going to pay for it, but Rosalee refused to give in, telling him that he was messing with the people she loved and that he was messing with a pregnant woman. Rosalee told him that Holly had nothing to do with this, and Randy snarled back, "You think I care?" Rosalee and Randy then both woged, causing Holly to pass out, but Holly's prior yells for help attracted the attention of Wu, who morphed into his Primal state at the sight of Holly in danger. After Holly passed out, Wu attacked Randy, causing him to fall off the edge of the hotel side cliff to his death, subsequently breaking the effects of the Amor de Infierno. Images 607-Randy with eyes woged.png 607-Randy gathers victims' hair for Amor de Infierno.png 607-Randy adding hair to the wine.jpg 607-Cupiditas woge.gif Category:Deceased Characters